Eventful past
by gleelotybrittana
Summary: La fic qui va suivre va vous parler d'une formidable histoire, riche en rebondissement sur la vie soudaine d'une couple, celui de Naya Rivera et Heather Morris. Le contenu va vous faire rire, une sensation de peur, et aussi une sensation de gouts.


**Prologue : Enventful past **

PVD** NAYA : **

Moi c'est Naya Rivera …. Enfin vous devez me connaître : je suis le célèbre mannequin de Rivera magazine (entreprise de mon père). A à peine 21 j'avais tout ce qu'une fille de mon âge désirait : un beau mec, un boulot formidable, de merveilleux amis, toute la garde de robe que je voulais et sans vouloir me venter un physique parfait … bref j'avais tout ! Mais tout allait subitement basculer quand un jour en allant à mon travail je fis la connaissance de la femme qui allait changer ma vie : Heather.

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

C'était un jour comme les autres, la routine habituelle : la belle brune se réveille enlacée autour de son petit ami qui dormait encore à poing fermé, surtout avec cette nuit agitée (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Elle prenait son café tranquillement en pensant au maillot de bain qui la mettrait le plus en valeur pour les photos d'aujourd'hui. Elle opta pour un bikini bleu électrique qui mettait en valeur sa peau matte. Après avoir choisi sa tenue elle alla se laver, elle en profita pour rester une bonne demi-heure sous l'eau chaude. En sortant de la douche la Latina enfila vite ses habits pour avoir du temps pour se maquiller et se coiffer. En temps que mannequin elle se doit de ne pas négliger son apparence et le maquillage en est primordial. Après elle prit sa brosse et coiffa ses cheveux en douceur. Avant de partir pour le travail la brune vérifia qu'elle avait bien ses clés et son portable car Darren son chéri rentrait tard ce soir à cause d'une réunion importante au travail.

En arrivant au poste de photo, elle vit qu'il y avait beaucoup d'agitation. En essayant de se frayer un chemin entre les nombreuse personnes et soudain la Latina trébucha contre le pied d'une table et tomba par terre. D'une voix chaleureuse, une fille lui tend sa main en disant :

« Besoin d'aide ? Rien de casser ? »

Naya, en attrapant la main de l'inconnu et levant les yeux vers elle, s'arrêta un moment de penser, subjuguée par la beauté de la belle femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle aperçu une grande blonde assez mince, elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien et ne put se détacher des beaux yeux bleus de l'inconnue qui la regarde avec inquiétude. En se relevant Naya ne pus s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur en constatant qu'elle s'était faite une entorse et dit d'une voix faible :

« Ahhh … je crois que je me suis fait une entorse à la cheville … »

En se relevant elle scruta attentivement le visage de l'inconnue pour détecter le moindre détail. La Latina retomba par terre sans lâcher du regard la blonde qui la fixait inquiète. D'un coup, Naya vit toute cette scène tournée avant de se rendre compte que la blonde la portait dans ces bras pour l'emmener la soigner au calme. Elles partirent toute les deux sans se soucier des gens qui les regarder depuis bien longtemps. Pendant le trajet, Naya ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la blonde qui lui souri. Elle avait l'air sympa se disait la brune, mais pourquoi ne pouvait –elle pas s'empêcher de la regarder intensément, se demandait-elle. Une fois au calme, dans une salle plus loin la blonde posa doucement la brune sur un fauteuil avant de fermer la porte. La brune la regarda faire et quand la blonde se baissa pour prendre dans le frigo un paquet de glace, la brune ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le short de la jeune femme était particulièrement court et moulait énormément les formes de la blonde. C'était la première fois que la Latina ne pouvait détacher le regard d'une femme. En se baissant au dessus de Naya pour poser la glace sur sa cheville la blonde laissa paraître son décolleté à la brune qui était devenue toute rouge. Pour tout dire la blonde portait un léger débardeur qui mettait en valeur son corps et laissait voir le bout de son soutien gorge noir en dentelle.

Naya pouvait voir quelques gouttes de sueur qui coulait sur la poitrine de la blonde, puis leva ces yeux vers l'inconnue pour enfin parler :

« …merci beaucoup … »

« Heather », coupa la blonde en faisant un grand sourire, « enchantée de faire ta connaissance Naya, j'ai beaucoup entendu de toi et je vois qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord ! »

« Tord ? » demanda la Latina un peu perdue.

« On me parlait d'une belle brune latine avec de grosses lèvres pulpeuses et je vois que c'est bien le cas. »

La Latina troublée par les paroles de la blonde, debout devant elle oublia totalement qu'elle avait mal à la cheville et bafouilla en essayant de s'asseoir mieux :

« Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, je dois t'avouer que toi aussi tu es très charmante, dit la brune en rougissant. »

Pourquoi rougissait-elle ? Elle avait déjà dit à plusieurs femmes qu'elle les trouvait belles, alors pourquoi là devenait-elle presque aussi rouge qu'une tomate ?

La blonde paniqua à voir la brune devenir écarlate, elle prit la tête de la Latina entre ses mains et dit d'un ton plus fort et inquiet :

« Ca va ? T u te sens bien, tu es devenue toute rouge d'un coup ! »

« Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, dit la brune en retirant brusquement les mains de la blonde, c'est juste cette chaleur à L.A, l'été est sans pitié n'est ce pas ? » dit nerveusement la Latina.

La blonde étonnée du geste de la brune fit une tête étonnée puis sourit gentiment en guise de réponse à la brune. La brune sentant enfin les glaçons froids sur sa cheville qui lui faisait terriblement mal, poussa un petit gémissement de sa voix faible devant la blonde. Étonnée de ce qu'elle venait de faire, la brune se cacha derrière sa main, honteuse. La blonde elle laissa échapper un petit rire qui mettait encore plus mal à l'aise la brune. La jeune femme enleva alors doucement le paquet de glace en essayant de ne pas faire mal à la Latina encore cachée derrière ses mains. Naya sentant le froid partir de sa cheville était soulagée et soupira, elle enleva ses deux main bronzées de son visage maintenant redevenu normal.

Elle vit que la blonde n'était pas là et que la porte était ouverte, puis la blonde réapparue avec de la pommade et un bandage. En voyant que la blonde allait lui étaler de la pommade sur sa cheville la Latina dit précipitamment :

« Nan c'est bon je vais m'en occuper, je ne voudrais pas te déranger plus longtemps. »

« Ah mais ça ne me gène pas, laisse moi faire puis tu aurais fait pareil pour moi, dit la blonde en esquissant un grand sourire. »

Elle avait vraiment l'air gentille et attentionnée se dit la Latina alors elle se laissa masser la cheville. La jeune blonde savait faire, c'est sûr ! Naya se sentait bien mais elle était presser que cela se termine pour rentrer rapidement chez elle pour se reposer. Elle était rassurée quand elle vit la blonde dérouler le long bandage pour enrouler sa cheville légèrement enflée. Ce n'était pas une grande entorse, en deux jours à peine elle serait guérie. Une fois sa cheville bien enroulée, elle se releva et dit un grand « merci » à la blonde qui lui sourit ouvertement et qui regarda la Latina qui quittait la salle encore chamboulée de tout ce qui venait de ce produire entre elle et la blonde. Naya jeta encore un regard furtif vers la jeune blonde encore dans la salle qui la regardait partir. Quand elle fut retournée aux poste photos elle aperçue que tout le monde s'était remit au travail, elle se dirigea alors vers le bureau d'une jeune asiatique avec de longs cheveux noirs avec des mèches de couleur claire et lui dit :

« Jenna, je vais rentrer plus tôt je suis fatiguée, dit la Latina d'une voix faible en échappant un soupir. »

« Naya ! » dit elle surprise, « Ok sans problème tu mérite bien une journée tranquille, j'irais le dire tout à l'heure à ton père », dit la femme d'une voix enjouée.

« Merci, Jenna t'es vraiment géniale comme meilleure amie ! »

« De rien ma Naya chérie ! Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? Tu ne pourras pas conduire avec ton entorse ! » dis la jolie asiatique en constatant le bandage au pied de son amie.

La Latina acquiesça avec un mouvement de tête. En se dirigent vers l'ascenseur pour aller au parking, Naya aperçue la blonde qui parlait avec des collègues au loin. Voyant que Naya ne quittait pas du regard la blonde, Jenna se douta de quelque chose et d'un coup Naya lui demanda d'une voix tremblante et incertaine :

« Qui est cette jeune fille, Jenna ? »

« Ta nouvelle camarade de photo ! » dit la jeune asiatique en se tournant vers Naya qui ne lâchait pas du regard la blonde qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué que la Latina la dévorait du regard.

« Quoi ? C'est elle Heather Morris, le nouveau mannequin qui doit poser avec moi à partir de maintenant ? » dit la brune sous le choc de la nouvelle, mais après réflexion elle se rappela que la blonde lui avait dit sont nom à peine 10 minutes plus tôt.

Elle se figea en se disant qu'elle était destinée à voir tous les jours la femme qui la perturbait tellement au point de la faire virer au rouge écarlate. Elle était effrayée à l'idée de travailler avec, de poser avec elle ….alors elle se tourna vers son amie qui sortait de l'ascenseur et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et monta dans la voiture de Jenna qui celle-ci était déjà installer.

Jenna conduisit paisiblement quand elle vit que Naya était perdue dans ses pensées et soupirait régulièrement, alors elle alluma la radio pour combler le silence perdurant qui régnait dans la voiture. C'était la première fois que Jenna voyait Naya aussi effacée … une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble de Naya, l'asiatique l'enlaça en lâchant un « tu peux tout me dire tu sais », la Latina lui fit un grand sourire rassurant en guise de réponse. Jenna partie ensuite et laissa Naya seule devant l'immeuble … Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, elle décida de se promener au parc et faire quelque course au supermarché … 19h30 Darren devait sûrement passer avant d'aller à sa réunion pour se changer, donc elle décida de rentrer pour avoir un peu de réconfort au prés de lui : ce beau grand brun qui la faisait tant rêver !

Mais la surprise fut assez douloureuse et palpable quand elle vit Darren, celui qu'elle croit fidèle entrain de coucher ouvertement avec Chris son assistant ! Sous le choc Naya lâcha ses courses et brusquement elle cria dans une rage folle :

« ALORS C'ETAIT CA TA REUNION IMPORTANTE ! »

Darren surpris et gêné se releva et dit :

« Mais nan Naya ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« ALORS DIT MOI CE QUE JE SUIS CENSEE CROIRE EN TE VOYANT TE TAPER TON ASSISTANT ? »

Et la Naya ne pus s'empêcher de sortir :

« GILIPOLLAS, VETE A MIERDA BASTARDO POBRE ! »

Tout en courant vers la sortie de son immeuble toute en larmes, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un dans la rue et se sentie encore plus mal quand elle vit que ce fut encore Heather Morris. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à penser à ce qui s'était passé plutôt dans la matinée…

« Naya ? A croire que le destin veut qu'on l'on se rencontre … »

Elle se coupa dans sa phrase quand elle aperçue que Naya était tombée par terre, effondrée de chagrin …

**Fin Chapitre 1**


End file.
